Yume
Yume was a high ranking Jounin and was reknown throughout the shinobi world for her prowess in medical ninjutsu. One of the Legendary Sannin and originally from Konohagakure, she has rightfully gained the title: "The Rejuvinating Beauty." Personality Yume appears to be a very solidary, intelligent and proud woman that shows a lot of pride in everything that she does. She believes that everything has a purpose, and that those who have not found their own purpose have no right to truly believe that they know themselves. She's very courteous and believes in having the upmost courtesy and etiquette at all times, no exceptions are to be made at any time. The cerulean eyed woman believes that she does not require the aid of others and that she can surpass any obstacle alone, but has a tendancy to offer her aid to those who refuse it. At times she demonstrates signs of obvious anger but generally puts this aside if someone asks her... Politely that is. The woman in general is affable, dependable, discreet, observant, impartial, gregarious, charming, dutiful, encouraging, reliable, exuberant, suave, meticulous, trusting, helpful and above all, humble. Appearance Yume is a woman standing at a relatively short height of 4'4" and her facial features accompany me long and silky onyx black hair, ultramarine eyes and usually ruby red lips. Her sun kissed skin shines as bright as the son and where she lacks for in breasts she makes up for in a very desireable posterior. Normally seen styling a simple black jacket, she has a tendancy to avoid wearing a full attire, disliking the feel of pants and a shirt she's normally seen with nothing more then a bra and panties underneath her jacket and nothing more. On occasion she is seen with the Kumogakure Chuunin attire but this is very rare. Note that her body is that of a slightly curvaceous figure but remains relatively frail in her lives, giving off the appearance of a physically weak female. Backstory Yume is a native kunoichi of Konohagakure, graduating from the Academy at the age of 10 she was known as a genius intellectually, though most definitely not physically. She strived to prove herself to her fellow squad, unaware of the inevitable destiny that was going to follow her for the remainder of her days. Not very long after graduation she was placed inside of a squad with two more reknowned figures, Taisen and Akoro. The trio had been through their fair share of good and bad times, learning directly under their Hokage at the time she strived to prove a point no matter the cost. In a shortly lived six months of being a Genin she was brave enough to partake in the Chuunin Examinations, for which she quite literally made several higher ranking shinobi's jaw drop with her cunning with battlefield tactics, strategy and utilization of anything she had within her grasp. Unlike her squad, she became a Chuunin at the age of 11 and branched herself off in the direction of becoming a medical shinobi shortly after her mother's passing. As the time passed, she showed immediate prowess in the arts of medical ninjutsu, it truly was her calling and this was rapidly demonstrated when she developed her own technique, Chakra Enhanced Strength where she accepted her first student whilst visiting Kirigakure, Indashi Kenshi. At the age of 13 she become a Special Jounin, flying through the ranks until eventually becoming the Jounin Commander of Konohagakure at the age of 16. Although her presence on the field of battle wasn't requested all too often, she was greatly admired and acknowledged for her aid off of the field, with strategies when combatting foes and the odd time she was requested to partake in something medical. With great power and responsability eventually comes a great title, when Yume became 22 she earned the title of Sannin, more precisely that of the Slug Sage. Learning her summoning overtime it wasn't long until her constant trips to Shikkotsu Forest finally paid off, befriending Yurimi they immediately became the best of friends and shortly after her mastery over medical ninjutsu was coming. In company of her fellow sages, ironically her two squadmates Taisen and Akoro they began travelling the world, attempting to aid those in need all throughout it which made her name well known. Three years elapsed of this before eventually they drifted apart... Akoro had his own plans and began proclaiming himself as the 'God of Shinobi', Taisen became the Headmaster of Kirigakure which left the kunoichi all alone... Making herself a travelling medical ninja at the age of 25 she began travelling through the lands in search for a new home, a new student and a jumpstart into a new life. In due time Yume became the Raikage after the unexpected disappearance of the Shodaime Raikage, a personal request from their Jounin Commander Miranda. During this time she had accepted a few new students, the more noteable being Yaguri and Serika. After time flew by, her 30th birthday came when she came to the realization that she had yet to have ever even gotten a lover... She never even truly loved someone. Because of this revelation, to this day it haunts her though she refuses to speak of it due to jealousy that her best friend and rival, Mikeru Yuki had gotten married and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Her tale then returned her to Konogakure no Sato, for the Chuunin Examinations were taking place. Although she arrived with her village, Kumogakure no Sato, she feels as though they don't wish for her presence unless it's to use her abilities for their own personal gain. A prime example of this being the Sandaime Raikage, Trina Bloud, asking her to teach both Oreb Orblezi and Jade Bloud in the arts of Taijutsu. She mostly sits around near the trees, looking up at the sky and tries to decipher where she went wrong, essentially distancing herself from others in order to have some time along to think. With the finals approaching at drastic rates she's wondering what she'll do once they come to pass. Will she remain aligned to the village that revolted against her and made her a pitiful Jounin due to standing up for what she believed in? Or will she find another solution to cure this misery of hers. Yume eventually returned to Konohagakure after her prolonged trip inside of the Hidden Leaf Village, training a wide variety of people which include: Jade Bloud, Oreb Orblezi, Jasmine Uchiha and Halibel Akuma. When she believed to have finally gained some time of peace shocking news had travelled through her ears. What may have this information had contained? The fact that her daughter had been working with one Toro, a now deceased terrorist, and that they had worked together on large scale missions such as burning down the Konoha Academy. The sage doesn't know where she stands with her daughter anymore... Their relationship fleeting more and more everyday. Nonetheless, both Halibel and Jasmine had also come to Kumogakure shortly after, one seeking forgiveness and the other training. Even more things... She swears that the world is only out to get her at this point... Not long after, the same feeling of neglection had stricken the sage, feeling like nothing more than a pawn inside of the Lightning Country's hands she would quickly cut all ties with Kumogakure, burning her Chuunin Vest soon after her arrival inside of Kirigakure no Sato for a visit. It wasn't long after she had left that the Lightning Daimyo visited the kunoichi inside of the Hidden Mist Village, threatening her by either coming back with him or be killed. Yume asked why he was taking this so seriously, and his reply being that she has betrayed Kumogakure not once, but twice as the Raikage when in fact she has never betrayed it once. Nevertheless, she took the latter, rather dying then returning to a village that sees her as nothing more than a tool and now holds a bounty of approximately 100,000 ryo on her head, with the addition of a supposed 'forbidden scroll'. She knows that won't be going down without a fight, and what a fight it will prove to be. Sadly, the fight was brought. A few people came to speak bringing her back peacefully, though her engagements with the Mizukage, Mikeru Yuki, were already made and she was fully aware that if she returned to Kumogakure that she would only have betrayed yet another village. Then the odd shinobi came along who did not wish for a peaceful return and sought to fight immediately, such as Kana Azariel one day inside of the Hidden Mist Village. Though her life was granted a few extra days, the day that she finally found her birth daughter, Lydia, was also her final day inside of that hate-filled world. Two concealed figures appeared inside of the mansion, one revealing themselves to be none other than Kashina, Yume's second student, who had been missing for years. Although the other remained concealed, a fight erupted between the three and due to her lack in any real-time combat experience, the slug sage passed away along with her student. Now Yume's name is nothing more then a legend, her tale lives on in the hearts of many as a strong-willed kunoichi who has offered a lot to the shinobi world. Her tale was that of anger, jealousy but above all... A fierce kunoichi with all of the determination in the world that strives to make a name for herself and prove that she's more than just a medical shinobi. Category:Characters